kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Senate
The Federal Senate is the upper chamber of the Federal Legislative Assembly that together with the Chamber of Deputies, it forms the Federal Legislative Branch of the Kingdom of Dirkson, composed of 27 Federal Senators elected in the eight Provinces and the Administrative District, each electing three Senators. The Princes and Princesses become Federal Senators by right when they reach the age of majority. History It was created in 1960 by the first Royal Constitution of 1960 and was installed in the first years of the Kingdom, and it came to work during the opening session of the first legislative term in a joint meeting of the Federal Senate and the Chamber of Deputies. After the military coup and during the republican regime, the Federal Legislative Assembly was closed and the two chambers ceased to function for 22 years, the Government-in-Exile maintained its legislature with Deputies and Senators who fled the country. In 1985 there was the redemocratization and a National Constituent Assembly was convocate, the Federal Senate returned to work in 1986. Assignments Article 99th of the Constitution. Art. 99th It is incumbent upon the Federal Senate: * I - prosecuting and judging the President and the Vice Presidents of the Council of State in crimes of responsibility, as well as the Ministers of State and the Commanders of the Royal Defense Forces in crimes of the same nature related to them; * II - prosecute and judge the Ministers of the Federal Court of Justice, the Judges of the Federal Constitutional Court, members of the Public Ministry and the General Prosecutor of the Kingdom in crimes of responsibility; * III - to approve in advance, by secret ballot, after public appeal, the choice of: ** a) Magistrates, in the cases established in this Constitution; ** b) Judges, when appointed by the President of the Council of State; ** c) President and officers of the Royal Bank; ** d) General Prosecutor of the Kingdom; ** e) Holders of other positions that the law and this Constitution determine. * IV - to approve, in advance, by secret ballot, after a secret session, the choice of heads of permanent diplomatic mission; * V - to authorize external operations of a financial nature, in the interest of the Kingdom, the Provinces, the Administrative District and the Cities; * VI - to establish, at the proposal of the President of the Council of State, global limits for the amount of the consolidated debt of the Kingdom, the Provinces, the Administrative District and the Cities; * VII - provide for global limits and conditions for external and internal credit operations of the Kingdom, Provinces, Administrative District and Cities, its local authorities and other entities controlled by the Federal Public Power; * VIII - to provide limits and conditions for granting the Kingdom guarantee in foreign and domestic credit operations; * IX - establish global limits and conditions for the amount of the securities debt of the Provinces, the Administrative District and the Cities; * X - suspend the execution, in whole or in part, of a law declared unconstitutional by final decision of the Federal Constitutional Court; * XI - to approve, by an absolute majority and by secret ballot, the dismissal of the General Prosecutor of the Kingdom before the end of his term; * XII - prepare its internal regiment; * XIII - to provide for its organization, operation, police, creation, transformation or extinction of the positions, jobs and functions of its services, and the initiative of law to fix the respective remuneration, observing the parameters established in the law of budget directives; * XIV - elect members of the Council of the Kingdom; * XV - periodically evaluate the functionality of the National Tax System, in its structure and components, and the performance of the Kingdom, Provinces, Administrative District and City tax administrations. Sole paragraph: In the cases provided for in items I and II, the Minister-President of the Federal Court of Justice shall act as President, limiting the conviction, which shall only be rendered by two-thirds of the votes of the Federal Senate, to the loss of the position, with a disqualification, for eight years, for the exercise of public function, without prejudice to other applicable judicial sanctions. Commissions Composition Each Province and the Administrative District have the same representation in the Federal Senate, three Federal Senators. * Grace Coast ** Lyle Howard ** Emmet Roswell ** Branden Lee * Insdra ** Lyndon Jeffery ** Humphrey Dutch ** Wilfreda Marmaduke * Nautica ** Nina Brooks ** Bailee Amélie ** Garret Kelcey * North Saint Peter ** Gérard Roosevelt ** Grant Palmer ** Jannette Nina * Sanchez ** Jacinda Adella ** Mathew Sierra ** Didier Jayson * South Saint Peter ** Tyler Raymond ** Ryan Elliot ** Ibbie Aubrey * Tandresh ** Michael Ingram ** Marlene Liddy ** Jepson Gaëlle * Viacheslav ** Étienne Rex ** Mitchell Gerard ** Milo Zoie * Dirkson City ** Ellen Alexandria ** John Wells ** Timothy Reynolds * Federal Senators by right ** Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Mariana of Dirkson, Princess of North Saint Peter ** His Highness, Prince Marton of Dirkson, Duke of Benchimol, Count of Nautica Board Elected for the 2019-2020 term. Gérard Roosevelt.png|Senator Gérard Roosevelt - President Official Photo of Senator Étienne Rex.jpg|Senator Étienne Rex - Vice President Official Photo of Senator Michael Ingram.jpg|Senator Michael Ingram - First Secretary Official Photo of Senator Ellen Alexandria.jpg|Senator Ellen Alexandria - Fourth Secretary Category:Government Category:Legislatures Category:Upper houses